kingdomthegamefandomcom-20200223-history
Breeder
Breeder is a giant enemy that spawn during Blood Moons and after destroying a portal. – Fire can be used to fight breeders, who are rather vulnerable to it. Attacks Punch The breeder's primary attack is a punch that can knock down swathes of men with a single blow. This leaves townsfolk disarmed, knocked pronely, and vulnerable to greedling attacks. When the Monarch gets punched by a breeder they lose a huge amount of their gold. Their mount also get feared by the breeder and will stand up on its rear legs if forced to go around it, this is only temporary and after second command it will ride past the breeder. Throwing boulder Breeders can also plow through walls by returning discarded catapult boulders. They pick up the boulders that were previously fired with a catapult and throw them against the walls or at the Kingdom's subjects. These boulders can be as devastating to defense forces as it is when used against the Greed; it has an area of effect, and it disarms and knocks prone up to 5 defenders at a time. It can even knock off archers from a covered tower. However, the attacks may be blocked by knights who are holding enough coins and are standing between the boulder and other soldiers. Summoning greedlings They also regularly spawn greedlings with a sort of vomit action. Breeders do not flee when the sun rises and they melt into goo after taking sufficient damage. Their greedlings summoned will flee when the sun rises but the ones summoned after sunrise won't flee, if you wait long enough though, newly spawned greedlings will flee the next sunrise. All greedlings summoned will not have masks. Crown stealer – There's a small chance that crown stealers may hitch a ride on breeders. Armored breeder In Skull Island (and possibly other challenge islands), after a certain day, breeders that have a big mask spawn, hereby referred to as "Armored Breeders." Armored Breeders spawn greed with masks (not proven) and take a significantly larger amount of hits to kill (double? Mask HP is separate from normal HP). They also seem to deal more damage (also not proven, but probably true). Gallery Breeder Daylight.png|A breeder and two greedlings. Breeder Breeding.png|A breeder vomiting greedlings after the sunrise. Bugs *''Two Crowns'' v.1.0.0 and 1.0.1 (PC) – Past day (fourth year), breeders start spawning every night in the regular waves; but their speed isn't adjusted to the waves they belong to. They are slow and it takes a while before they reach the outer wall. By the time day starts and archers go outside the walls, breeders finally arrive and kill the troops. Workarounds could be: finishing the game before day 200 or have a good amount of archers to knock down the breeders even outside the walls. Bug also known as "Slow Breeders" or "Desync Breeders". References Counted in game. Also known as boss, ogre, or giant. and . Although some users could refer to this behavior as a simple bad (or even intended) game design, it has little to no chance to be the case, as issues like this have been fixed at least once in Classic (1) and twice in New Lands (1 and 2).